Unkown Weapon
by NikkitaIronBlade.94
Summary: When one of the turtles goes missing in a game of turtle 'find and catch', the fault falls to an unknowing brother who must make an impossible decision of which he does not know the consequences.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, I am a 'newbie'. So, this is my first story and I am just trying to figure this all out. Anyway, I am planning on making this a long chapter fic if it gets positive feedback.

_Prologue:_

There he stood. Looking over the city that was always covered by smog. He was fidgeting; he was ready to go.

I mean, how long did it take three ninja turtles to hide any ways? I glanced at the watch around my wrist again… it was probably the 12th time in 13 seconds. I only had 30 seconds left to wait. So I started to comprise a strategy that would prevent this little activity from taking all night.

While I had my back turned, allowing my brothers to sneak off, I had made a point to listen to where they were headed. Mikey made it too easy; his steps were light but he had not been able to silence the giggle that rolled up his throat since this game started. He had taken off towards the river on which sat an old abandoned warehouse. 'Obvious!'. I really had to talk to Mikey about being so predictable (or at least tell Leo so he can talk to Mikey... yeah that sounds like a better idea).

Raph on the other hand had been stealthier. I didn't hear Raph's get away at all until he made the mistake of adjusting his sais which scraped across his hard plastron; alerting me that he was headed deep into the City. Now you may be thinking that this is ridiculous, three turtles in all of New York City and only one turtle trying to find them… And I would agree… But, what kind of idiot do you think I am... Of course I put tracking chips in all of their bandanna last night while they were asleep and the bandannas were laid to rest on the beside tables! Now I am not saying that I am going to cheat but if this drags out too long then I may just give myself a little help.

'I have two destinations where I can begin my search in 6 seconds', I tell myself as I once again look down to the watch. You may be wondering about Leo, well I have no idea where he went. I didn't hear anything from his direction even though I was specifically listening for him. Besides, I know that if Leo knew I had heard his getaway he would have backtracked and went off in another direction anyways.

Beep…Beep…Beep...

Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!


	2. 1: Finding Mikey

**Thanks for all of the reviews; they are very exciting to read. So, here is the next chapter (sorry it is short) and I will try to upload again soon. Enjoy! And um... PLEASE review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles**

Let's get this show on the road!

"I guess I will head for Mikey first," Don voices out loud as heads for the river. He should be the easiest to find; he also get bored easily. I would hate to go looking for Raph for hours and then come to find Mikey has wondered off because he figured I was not coming or just plain taking too long. Besides, believe it or not, he is actually pretty good at this game; especially when it comes to finding Raph. So, hopefully if I find Mikey first then he can help me find Raph. Then I would have a small team to help me find "Mr. Disappear".

I hopped down from the roof into an alley taking a quick look around. There weren't any turtles, or pedestrians for that matter, in site. 'Weird'. Five minutes later I was creeping across the lawn of the old factory building. Though the factory was shut down, it was city regulation that the grounds still had to be kept up. Which is good for me, because a bunch of tall grasses and un-kept bushes would only make my search more difficult. Now, don't take it the wrong way, I like a challenge and this game is not that bad. Except, I would rather be back at the lair right now working on a new invention of mine; I really think I am coming up on something big but I haven't had enough time to devote to continuing my research. Also, I have been the seeker three times in a row because I keep losing the special challenges that Master Spliter sets up for us. I really got to start training more and spending less time in the lab; it is a lot harder than it sounds. But oh well…

I have now been sneaking through the factory for about three minutes. I hadn't heard any humming or shuffling about, which was good for Mikey. He usually used one of those two ways to entertain himself and then wonders why it took Leo less than 2 ½ minutes to locate him. He must really be trying this time.

In one smooth double front flip I hopped up to the second story of the factory using the wall as a boost after my second front flip, it acted as the floor for my backflip onto a narrow walk way.

"Man, am I good!"

"Wait," I think as I stop dead in his tracks in order to devote all attention to listening.

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm Hmm Hmm,"

There is only one person I know that would be humming the melody of the magic school bus in an old factory at 1:30 in the morning.

Sneaking slowly and silently along the path way, I follow with my ears more than my eyes. Within seconds I see Mikey hiding behind a pile of boxes. I stay where I am just to observe him for a moment. I could already tell that he was getting anxious to be found and expel some of the constant energy he seems to have. But he must have been paying better attention than I gave him credit for because in an instant he stood up, jumped up the boxes front flip off the top one to land right in front of me.

"How long were you going to stand there watching me? The game is 'find & catch' Donny, not 'Find and Watch'" Mikey says in a mocking tone though he could hardly stop himself from bursting out into laughter. "Sheesh, you would think a brainiac like your self would know what the word 'catch' means," Mikey told me with his head cocked on an angle and large smile covering his face.

"Sorry Mikey, I just wanted to see what you were up to," I replied. 'Come on… I am not lying'.

"Hey, that could be a new exercise… sneaking up on a ninja when he wasn't expecting and waiting to see how long it takes the 'handsome' ninja turtle to notice someone watching 'im," Mikey said as he flexed his muscles pretending to not pay attention. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, come on shell for brains we have to find the others. And you know that they are not as easy to locate as you," I told him already making my way out of the side door of the factory. Mikey just giggled but followed. In one graceful leap I did a double front flip off of the fire escape landing with a soft thud on the grassy ground; Mikey wasn't far behind. Once we were back on the roof of a nearby building I turned to Mikey…

"So what's the plan?"


	3. 2: Finding Raph

**Hey guys, I felt bad about the first chapter being so short so here is the next one too. Also, the story is **_**no longer**_** in first person. Reviews would be extremely appreciated.**

"So, what is the plan?" Donny asks looking over the roof tops.

Mikey took his left hand and pressed it onto his plastron starting to laugh uncontrollably. Donny just cocked his head to the side looking at Mikey with the most dumbfounded look he could muster. Once Mikey had regained enough air in his lungs to speak he brought his hands up and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I am sorry Donny," Mikey said still trying to gain control of himself. "But you asked that question with such seriousness. I mean, What are you asking ME for Einstein? You know all?" Mikey said as he wiped another tear out of his eye.

Donny looked taken aback. "Hey, I was asking you seriously. I for one am not interested in being out all night looking for our 'invisible' and 'disappearing' brothers. Have you ever thought that they take this game way to seriously?" Donny asked; mentally noting that Mikey seemed way to happy tonight.

But the question was too late. He had already lost Mikey's attention.

"Mikey…?" Donny tried.

"Oh, sorry bro. But doesn't pizza sound very good right now?"

'Pizza?... Pizza had something to do with the project I was working on. The project I was working on… a cup of coffee… in my lab… Yeeeaaahhhhh!' Donny thought

"Donny?..." Mikey tried again, trying to get Donny's attention.

"Oh… Okay Mikey, I am going to make a deal with you. You help me find the 'fearless phantoms' and I will not only buy you a large pizza with any toppings but also a 2-Liter, cheesy bread, and a ½ gallon of ice cream."

"Okay, the first thing I think we should do is head to the dark allies where Raph always likes to hide," Mikey said all of the sudden getting completely serious.

Donny just smiled to himself; food always got Mikey's attention. He also came up with a good idea; remembering back towards the beginning of the game Raph was headed deep within the city, right?

"That actually sounds like a good plan Mikey," Donny said already taking off in the correct direction. Mikey just stood still for a minute letting what Donny had said sink in. "I had a GOOD idea, says the brainiac'' Mikey said finishing his thought in a funny deep voice. "HUH?"

"Hey Donny wait up," Mikey called.

"Man, we have been at this for at least three hours," Mikey said sliding down the wall of the alley they were presently in.

"I thought that Raph was supposed to be easier to find than Leo?" Mikey grumbled to the air directly in front of him as Donny slid down the wall next to his younger brother.

"I mean, the rules are; once you hide you cannot leave that area… Right?" Mikey asked as he turned his head to Donny.

"Yeah, I am surprised we have not found Raph by now. I can usually find him in 2 ½ - 3 hours," Donny said as he began to map the city in his head working through all the places they had been tonight as if it was a mathematical equation.

"Well I am hungry. Leo and Raph will come home eventually, after they get the idea that you gave up right?" Mikey asked Don as he stood up. Not waiting to see the glare that came from his brother at the mention of 'him giving up' even though it was Mikey who was complaining.

"And besides, I am also tired," Mikey wined as he walked over to a pile of boxes that had a bunch of garbage bags stacked on top of them.

"Can we please go have a pizza break and pick this whole 'run aimlessly around the city' thing up later?" Mikey asked Donny with big pleading eyes.

"No Mikey! Now we had a deal and you know that neither Raph nor Leo would abandon us in this game," Donny explained to Mikey in a patient voice.

"Now come on Donny, do you actually think that that is a fair comparison," Mikey asked. "Even when I tried my absolute hardest to hide it took Raph a total of 8 minutes to find me and Leo a total of 3 1/2," Mikey explained to Donny trying to strength his side of the argument.

"No Mikey! We are going to continue searching until we find them. I am not going back and having the idea of a failure hang over my head for the rest of my life. Besides, it once took Leo a whole 42 minutes to find me," Donny said with pride as he stood and began to make his way to the end of the alley where a fire escape was located.

"Dang!" Mikey shouted as he kicked the bottom box out of the pile. The card board box tower tilted and then came tumbling to the ground as the garbage bags spread their content all over the heap after being cut open by the corners of the falling boxes. Now, before Mikey, was a jumbled mess of card board, banana peels, garbage bags, and other stuff Mikey didn't care to figure out what was.

"Hmf…" was the only sound that came from the pile.

Donny's perceptive ears picked up on the noise and turned to see what kind of predicament Mikey had gotten himself into now. He was about to yell at Mikey to come on but stopped when he saw Mikey was completely fine; in fact, he was scratching his head in confusion staring at the heap.

"Mikey what are you doing? Let's go," Donny said making his way back towards his brother.

"I kicked this pile of cardboard boxes and THEY said 'hmf'," Mikey said still scratching his head.

Wait a minute Donny thought. That smell, even under all of the garbage he could smell that faint odor. Donny reached forward to pull a large box out of the pile revealing a GREEN foot.

"Huh…" Donny said. "I think I have discovered the mysterious 'green and red'," Donny said waiting for Raph to dig himself out.

"MIKEYYYY!" was the only reply he got.

Mikey jumped behind Don making a squeaky sound. Raph pushed a rotten banana peel from his face along with a few other unknown things.

"Look at the bright side Raphie boy, at least you smell less like April's perfume now," Mikey said still clinging to Donny's shell for protection from his enraged garbage covered brother.

"Oh yeah, well I remember it being you who covered me in April's perfume in the first place," Raph retorted as he climbed out of the pile and jumped onto solid concrete; his voice sounding even more enraged at the mention of April's perfume. Mikey instantly thought that mentioning that incident was probably not the brightest idea; 'I mean April wasn't home and they were there and I just thought that... No, on second thought you don't need to know about that story' Mikey thinks as his thoughts wonder.

Raph growled at Mikey and then turned to Donny.

"So, you found me Donny, Congrats. It surely took you long enough; about 3 ½ hours I think." Raph said looking towards the sky which was still dark but would begin to lighten in about 1 1/2 hours as he slapped Donny on the shell. Donny couldn't decide is Raph was truly congratulating him or just being sarcastic.

"Well technically I brought us to the alley but Mikey is the one who kicked over the pile of garbage that revealed you," Donny said kind of removed and disappointed. 'I was about to leave the alley without knowing that Raph had been hiding right in front of me' Donny thought to himself depressed. But his mood lightened when he thought of the positive side of finding Raph (no matter who did it); he now had some serious help to find the 'Mr. Impossible'.

"Donny, stop thinking critically for a second and pat yourself on the back for finding me will yah?" Raph said as he once again began to dust himself off.

'Sure' Donny thought. 'Why not?'… 'If Mikey could locate Raph on accident, I could convince myself of something that made no sense and was not backed by fact. Yeah nice try; I will send you a memo if that gets accomplished. I will also send you a memo when we find mister invisible; both impossible tasks.' Donny thinks as he chuckles to himself. 'Did I ever tell you that no one has ever found him at this game! He always has to come out and we end up seeing him back at the sewers,' Donny chuckles again. 'Leo = Mister Invisibles!' at that thought Donny bursts into laughter. He was not sure why but that thought just struck him as hilarious at that moment.

"Uh… Donny not to distract you or anything but… Uhh… WHO exactly are you laughing at or with and… should I be worried?" Mikey asked Donny looking concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Donny asked Mikey looking completely oblivious as he gets control of himself.

"Okay," Raph said eyeing Donny. "Let's just go and find him. We don't have much time left."

"Yeah," Donny agrees as he takes off with Raph and Mikey closely following him. 'But maybe there is a way I could speed up finding him,' Donny thinks as his hand begins to reach for his belt. 'But no, I cannot cheat. I will find him.' But Donny does not remove his hand from where it now rests on his belt.


	4. 3: Evil Revealed

**Hey guys, the fun now really starts… Hope you enjoy. The computer would not allow me to seperate one palce from another (Bishop to Leo, etc.) Sorry.**

Day prior to the turtles beginning their 'game'

"You have been dragging your feet Bishop, perhaps you think that we are not serious," a government official screams into the phone.

"When we gave you this assignment you assured us that you could accomplish the job. Since then, for two years, you have only been using up resources and achieving the opposite of what you were suppose to. Exterminate Shredder from New York; is that hard to understand?"

"No Sir," Bishop answered tightly. He was trying to keep his cool but this guy was really starting to tick him off. If he was standing next to this guy, he would probably already be dead.

"Bishop? Bishop? Are you still there?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Before I go you have to answer me one question; why have you not been able to accomplish the task you were given?"

"I have been trying Sir, but there have been… complications and distractions," Bishop answered, he knew he had to pick his words wisely.

"Really… and may I ask what they have been? Are the butterflies rallying an army against you? I have heard that pollen bombs are a big duesy lately," the government official mocked Bishop.

Bishop growled under his breath.

"Do not mock me Sir!" Bishop ordered.

"Oh I am sorry, did I hurt your feelings. Well maybe you could use that in your case when I drag you into court and then expel your hide from this country… or maybe this world. Do understand what I am saying? Exterminate Shredder or you will be exterminated!"

Click…

Bishop crushed the phone in his hand and chucked it across the room. It slammed into the wall near the door to his office in which a young lady was entering. She stood startled for a second, then looked to Bishop who had his back to her looking out the window.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Go AWAY!" Bishop screamed turning around. His jacket was unbuttoned and his shirt was un-tucked. Veins were bulging from his neck and his eyes were beat red. The lady shuttered; Bishop was the ugliest man she had ever seen… but he paid well.

"Sorry Sir, but one is in perfect position," she replied.

That instant Bishop straitened himself up, told her he would be there in a moment, and then situated his clothing. Looking in the mirror an evil smile spread across his face…

"The turtles have evaded me for the last time. Now I will get the payback I deserve while making them suffer the way I have, because of them," Bishop laughed evilly as he exited his office.

The control room was lined wall to wall, floor to ceiling, with computer monitors. Most were blank or being used for surveillance. Any stranger would wonder why so many people were crammed into this small room to watch a bunch of blank screens. Because there was only one screen, in the middle of the bottom row, that showed anything of importance or excitement.

Bishop only had to sigh for everyone crammed around the monitors to move and give him a clear line to the front of the mob. He walked through the line of people with an extreme air of authority. Once he reached the front of the mob and saw a large reptile sitting within an air ventilation duct with a fake fan attached to the end of it, an evil smile instantly twisted his face.

'Leonardo' he thought. 'This is going to be better than I ever could have imagined' a small chuckle rose from his stomach. With that, he turned to everyone around him…

"Operation Revenge is now in progress. Do what you have been ordered… Oh, and before you leave know this, anyone that fails will be punished with death," Bishop announced. Everyone scurried to get to their positions and begin their assigned jobs. No one was willing to lose their life over a small mistake, so everyone was on high alert.

Now Bishop stood in the control room on his own. The smile still plastered on his face. He brought his hand up and lightly traced the outline of Leo's head and shoulders on the computer screen.

'It is your turn to pay Leonardo. It is your turn to be humiliated. All of your brothers will receive their punishment in one way or another, but you will be key piece in this puzzle,' Bishop thought to himself, finishing tracing Leo and heading out of the control room. He walked down the long dull hallway back to his office. Once there he walked over to heavy steel safe, taller than himself, that was pushed against the wall. He quickly typed the code that opened a finger pad on which he pressed his thumb. Again, another lock was revealed, he entered a second code and then the door clicked open. With a hefty pull, Bishop revealed an arsenal of weapons beyond belief. He reaches forward and grabs a .50-caliber rifle.

'Man would I love to just walk into Foot Tower and blast Shredder to kingdom come… and the turtles for that matter,' Bishop thinks and sighs.

"But no… this isn't the way it must work" he says under his breath as he regretfully puts back the rifle.

He reaches up, grabs a small box off of the top shelf, and tucks it into his coat while shutting the safe's door.

Leo sighed as he looked at the watch sitting in his lap. It was just turning 5:00am.

"Oh well, nice try Donny but we really have to get back to the sewers," he quietly voices while looking through the fan blades at the very beginning of the sunrise. He shoved the watch into his belt and then pushed the fan off of the end of the pipe. Crawling out and replacing the fan he reached for his shell cell to let Donny know that he was headed home. But before he could even dial the number, a shuriken imbedded itself in the roof right next to his foot.

'Oh crap' Leo thinks as he notices a group of men dressed in black charging towards him, only a roof top away. For a moment Leo stands trying to figure out who these dudes even are. Then it hits him, more like another shuriken almost hits him, Bishop Goons.

Leo turns tightly to his right taking off at top speed though his legs were stiff from sitting. But it was no use; Bishop's Goons had this entire thing planned with no room for error. As Leo rounded an equipment shed on top of the roof he ran right into that trap that they had precisely prepared.

Instantly drawing his weapons, he battled for what seemed like hours though it was only about 20 minutes. But over those 20 minutes Leo received countless bruises and cuts; though nothing serious. He was also tiring. Then out of nowhere, one of the Bishop Goons comes flying at Leo while he is busy defending against three others that seemed as if they were desperately trying to decapitate him.

'What the…' was Leo's last comprehensible thought before he felt like the side of his head was pounded in; he instantly hit the roof unconscious.

"Alright that's enough boys," Bishop said walking out of the shadows towards the bruised and bloody still form.

"Grab him and let's get to the fun part," again with an evil smile, Bishop began to lead his small army across the roof. His goons bent down and grabbed Leo throwing him over his shoulder causing Leo to moan and come back partially to consciousness.

Once he was completely back he took advantage of his position and kneed the man in the face. Leo was dropped only to be grabbed by the arms and hauled to his feet again.

"Hey, what's the commotion back there?" Bishop asked turning.

"Bishop, what are you doing with me? Where are we headed?"

Bishop glance to the goon on Leo's right who nodded and then decked Leo in the stomach causing him to curl over and drop to his knees. But then he was instantly yanked back to his feet as Bishop approached.

"No question and I might let you stay conscious as we continue our journey to your brothers"

"My brothers," Leo growled.

"Yeah, we are going to pay them a visit so you better behave, or less you won't be able to great them,"

Then the goons on either side of Leo began to drag him across the roof. Leo just hung between them, his mind racing and his body screaming. But the thing that controlled him most was fear.

Fear for what would happen next…

Please Review… the next chapter will hopefully be… well I will just let you guys figure it out. But remember, More reviews = Quicker updates!


	5. 4: Leo Found

Raph was looking at the very first signs of the sun. It was weird that Leo hadn't called them yet saying that he was home, or headed there, and warning them to get below the surface. Never had Leo even let this game last until sun rise. A sick feeling started to form in Raph's stomach beyond his control.

"Donny, you know that I am not one to quit but we have really got to call Leo. The sun is up and we really do have to get below the surface before we get seen. I mean the city is starting to wake up," Raph said hiding his true concerns behind logic. 'No way am I going to let myself worry like our Fearless Leader over something that is obviously perfectly _normal?_…'

"Donny, Raph is right. Besides, now I am REALLY hungry. And you still have to hold your end of the bar…" Mikey started say but was interrupted by Donny who said in an irritated voice…

"OKAY Mikey… I am calling Leo right now," Donny explained. 'I cannot believe that we haven't even found a sign of him. I have completely and utterly failed' Donny thought to himself.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"What the shell?" Donny asked hanging up the phone and dialing Leo's number in again.

"What is it Donny?" Mikey asked from behind him entertaining himself with one of his nun-chuck.

"I am not sure."

"He's not answering is he?" Raph asked from the edge of the building they were on as he scanned the city.

"No. I mean yeah, he isn't answering. And now that I think about it why hasn't he called yet," Donny voiced out loud mainly to himself. 'I was so caught up in finding Leo I haven't even paid attention to the time. But you know, that is probably the same thing that happened to Leo? He lost track of time and forgot to call us. He is probably headed home right now, which is exactly where we should be headed… who is world am kidding. Leo lost track of time _and _forgot to call us _and_ is headed home without worrying where we are; yeah… right?' Donny discussed with himself as he slightly shakes his head back and forth listening as the phone continued to ring.

"I will try redialing one more time," Donny says as he reaches towards his belt for the tracking device. 'I should have done this in the first place!'

"He still isn't answering. I have to admit that last night I put tracking chips on all of our bandannas, just in case this happened…"

"Oh, so that is how you found me so fast," Mikey claimed. Donny deliberately turned around to roll his eyes at Mikey who just gave him a big smile. Donny also noticed that Raph was still scanning the city and paid what he said no mind.

"I am going to try tracking him right…"

"That won't be necessary Donatello. Because I know exactly where you brother is."

All of the turtle's heads snapped up to the roof above them on which Bishop was standing.

"Bishop," growled Raph already holding his sias and prepared to rip Bishop's head from his shoulders, "perhaps you don't understand that I would…"

"Now, now…" Bishop warned snapping his fingers. "There will be no arguing or fighting. This is all going to go my way; I am in charge here."

"The only thing you are in charge of is…"

Raph didn't get to finish his insult as goons jumped out behind him and Mikey. Raph only got in two good swings before he was over powered and was being held hostage by three goons. He glanced at Mikey and saw that he had also tried to put up a fight, his nunchuck were lying at his feet, but failed as miserably as himself. But then he looked directly in front of him and saw Donny had been untouched and was still standing with his bow staff drawn.

Donny began to look around nervously, he saw Mikey and Raph had been captured and still didn't know where Leo was. He re-gripped his bo staff, clutching it so hard that his knuckles were white; his mind racing.

"Yes," Bishop said. "Figure it out Donatello, you are the genius amongst you savages. Why are you still standing and your brothers were captured?"

Donny just scowled at Bishop. "Mind games aren't going to work Bishop, for I am not scared of you and neither are my brothers. You have never been able to defeat us because you only like to fight us individually; toying with one of our minds in hopes that we will harm each other. It has never worked before and it is not going to now," Donny spat up at Bishop who was still perched on the edge of the roof.

"Come, come Donatello. No need for harsh judgment. Now back to my question. It really does have a simple answer. How about this, if you answer it correctly I will let you see Leonardo," Bishop toyed.

'He was doing it again,' Donny thought to himself. 'I just spelled it out for him that this tactic of his never works yet he still uses it. But I have to stay alert, for I have a bad feeling about this. I think that Bishop has more cards up his sleeve than normal.'

"Because your psychotic plan to do who knows what requires the brains that I can offer you. Or, you merely wish to torture us in some sick and demented way; though it may be a combination of the two," Donny says in a confident but uncaring tone. He was still giving his bo staff the death grip and worried to death about Leo.

Bishop was caught off guard by Donny's answer, but quickly regained his thoughts and said…

"Very interesting Donatello, but as promised since you gave me an answer I will let you see your brother Leonardo," Bishop said turning for a second. Donny heard Mikey's breathe catch behind him and Raph growl. Then Donny began to doubt himself; he was worried that he would not be able to handles what Bishop presented him with; that he could lead his brothers out of this.

'And truly, why am I still standing here? Why can't it be Leo or Raph? I am not a leader, I don't know how,' Donny began to think seriously but was brought back to the present when he heard both Raph and Mikey gasp. Donny looked up and was horrified at the sight he saw…

'Please no,' was the only thought that he processed before Bishop once again began to speak.

...

**I know I has been a while since I updated, but thanks for the reviews. This story is just beginning to take off. Please review and Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. 5: Donny's Decision

The sight that Donny saw before him made his blood run cold. A goon standing to Bishop's right had his arm outstretched over the edge of the building on which they were standing; in his barbaric grasp was Leo. The animal that didn't even deserve life was holding Leo by his left leg upside, positioned in a way that if he let go Leo would fall to his…

His older brother. His leader. His best friend looked as if he had been sent through a meat grinder and then pieced back together. Bile climbed up the back of Donny's throat as blood slowly dripped from Leo's head to end its journey on the concrete of the alley floor below. It angered Donny to no comparison that Leo's precious life was dripping out of him in such a dishonorable way. But it was when Leo's eyes locked with his, that Donny experienced a rush of emotions that he didn't even believe was possible. Leo's features and short raspy breaths told of his pain and suffering. But his eyes told of his worry and will to protect his brothers; in a way he looked scared but in another he looked emotionally stronger than ever. As if he was telling Donny that he would decide what happened to him when and nothing these bishop pawns did to him would change that.

'He won't give up…' Donny thought to himself; he will fight no matter the cost to himself. Tears sprang to Donny's eyes much to his protest, though he was able to keep them from spilling over. He then broke his gaze with Leo to stare a hole in the place where Bishop's heart should be located; to bad he didn't have one.

"What do think of my handy work Donatello? I think I did pretty well, a job like this deserves an 'A' for sure," Bishop said eyeing Leo who spat blood from his mouth to keep from choking on it. Raph growled deeply behind Donny as he began to fight with all of his strength against his captors. As soon as he broke free from one captor the other nailed him in the upper neck causing his entire world to explode is color; his struggle halting immediately.

"Ah, ah, ah boys. We don't want them hurt," Bishop said in a mocking tone.

"Bishop, what… WHAT do you WANT?" Donny tried to control himself but there was only so much he could do.

"Well, first I want you to answer my question. How was my job… did I get an 'A'?"

"You are sick Bishop and I will never grade you on what you did to my brother; though I will deal the punishment," came Donny's tight words; if he squeezed his bo-staff much harder it would snap.

"Oh, that was not the answer I was looking for, sorry… drop him."

To Donny's horror the goon holding Leo began to loosen his grip and Leo dropped a couple inches. He loosened his grip further and was now only gripping Leo by his foot. Any further release of his hold would result in Leo falling.

"STOP!" Donny screamed. Bishop nodded to his goons questioning gaze who promptly retightened his grip.

"My grade Donatello?" Donny squeezed his eyes shut and willed his brothers not to hate him.

"… 'A'…"

"What was that?"

"I said 'A'. I give you an 'A' for your work."

"Why thank you Donatello. That was too kind. Now to that that is over we can get down to the business that is at hand. You see, your guess early was correct. I need your brains…" he was cut off before he could finish.

"You are stupider than I thought. I will never do anything that would make your life better. I don't care what you do to me," Donny protested.

"That was a rather rude interruption…"

Leo was decked in the stomach and his body tried to curl defensively but due to his position it was denied the action; Donny shook uncontrollably at the sight.

"Another outbreak like that may result in something you would never want to be witness to Donatello. Now, I have no interest in doing anything to you, for then you would not be able to fulfill your purpose. But since you will be doing me a service I have decided to pay you in return; you may choose two of your brothers to go free. You have exactly three minutes and he clock has started…"

Donny was stunned; he wanted to come up with a sly remarked but his brain refused to function.

"Two and a half minutes…"

'Come on Donny, pull yourself together,' and with that he turned and looked at Raph and Mikey. Mikey looked scared and kept his gaze down. Donny knew that it probably killed him to see Leo in the condition he was in. Donny never actually looked at Raph's face.

'How can Bishop expect me to put the lives of my brothers on different levels of importance? I can't… no…NO… I can't. Why does this have to be happening? Why couldn't we just get home to the lair and be chowing down right now on the pizza I promised Mikey.'

"Two minutes…"

'Okay Donny, there is no getting out of this; this is real. So put away your emotions and analyze the situation through a logical lens. Mikey is scared… it is obvious by the way he has been shaking the last couple of minutes and has sweat pouring down his forehead. Besides, he is too full of joy and innocence to be subjected to the unknown horrors that Bishop has in store for us. But what of Leo and Raph?…' Donny paused to once again remind himself that he had to keep his emotions removed in order to make a decision that would result in the best outcome.

'Leo is hurt… he needs medical attention. But Mikey wouldn't know how to treat him and neither would Master Splinter. April… April would know. Shit, April and Casey are out of town. Sending Leo home with Mikey would probably ultimately result in me and Raph never being rescued,' Donny thought truthfully once again teetering on the edge of refusing to continue his thoughts and just close up inside; locking out the world.

'But can I bring myself to sentence Leo to suffer more than he already has? Also, Raph would be angry. He may never forgive me for choosing Leo over him. But his anger, his anger would be the very thing that he would need as drive to find us and stay focused. Mikey would also be there to balance him out by keeping the mood light in a way that only Mikey understands how to do… LISTEN to MYSELF! I am sentencing my own brother to his death.'

'Okay, get a grip… Logically speaking it would be better to release both Mikey and Raph. Also, Leo could recover from any physical injury that he would sustain and Raph's anger would soon burn out. But emotionally, I don't know if Leo could ever forgive himself – no matter if he had a choice in the matter – that something happened to me or Raph. He would hide the scar and bury it deep within, though it presence would never leave. But…'

"Time is up Donatello. Who will be set free?"

Donny gulped before answering. He hadn't dared look Raph or Leo in the eye while he was trying to make his decision for he knew that it would only make it harder. But Leo grabbed his gaze as he looked up towards Bishop, again Donny read something in Leo's eyes that was indescribable. It appeared that Leo wasn't threatening him to choose himself, as he knew Raph would have done, but was telling him that he knew what decision to make. That he, Donatello, would make the right decision.

"Well?" Bishop spat irritably.

"I shall be setting… Raph and Mikey free…" the words spilled from Donny's mouth, he didn't even recognize his own voice as the syllables rolled off his tongue.

"Very well…"

"Donny you…" but Raph didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before a white clothe was slapped over his mouth and nose knocking him out in seconds. Donny saw that a similar scenario had occurred with Mikey. Donny then watched as the goons picked up both Raph and Mikey, taking them to the edge of building and then turning out of sight.

When Donny turned back around, he found that he now had three goons of his own surrounding him. Though that was the last thing he knew before he was also knocked out cold.

… 2 ½ hours later ….

Donny awoke in a large room that was well light. He was lying on a cold concrete floor and shivered as a cold draft blew over him. By the echoing he heard, and the breeze, he doubted that he was in a small cell locked away in some basement somewhere. He didn't know if this comforted him and worried him more.

'LEO' Donny brained screamed at him as his eyes shot open and he bolted up right. He searched his surroundings, it appeared that he was inside some sort of manufacturing building, until his eyes came to rest on Leo's unconscious form beside him.

"Leo?" Donny tried softly, only getting a moan in return.

"Leo… are you okay?" Donny asked as he looked him over. Much to his disgust he was still covered in all of the blood which was now dried and cracking. Around some of his cuts, particularly the large one on bicep, the skin was read and hot to the touch; that was not good. Donny wondered how many other injuries Leo had, and how many were hidden under the surface.

"Oh, seems that you guys have finally decided to join us," Bishop almost sang to them. Donny didn't even get a chance to respond before him and Leo where being dragged to their feet. Leo moaned and his head rolled back before he opened pained eyes to glare hazily at the world around him.

"Wha…" Donny started.

"You will be building me a bomb that has the explosive power to wipe out the entire city of New York. Flattening all buildings and removing all sign of life, though it is not allowed to be nuclear. It also must be considerably small," Bishop explained toying with some of the objects that sat on the table in front of where he and the turtles stood. Again, Donny was stunned cold. Even if he was willing to do this, he truthfully had no idea how.

"I don't…"

"You DO!" Bishop screamed turning around to face him. "And, you will!"

Donny had so many questions, such as; Bishop had created plenty of biological and explosive weapons in the past, why wasn't he doing this job himself? Or why wasn't he just stealing the merchandise from the U.S. government as did so often for all of his other crap? And how did he know that Donny knew how to create a bomb of that magnitude at such a small scale? But all of his questions and worried disappeared as his attention was drawn to Leo being dragged away by two goons. .

"I don't want to listen to any whinnying about your refusal, so I will tell this to you strait…" Donny flinched as Leo was slammed against a steel strap down table that position vertically to the floor; the goons promptly strapping him down. Donny knew that Leo had tried, but he couldn't hold back the gasp of pain due to the rough treatment.

"Your brother will serve as you motivation. Every nine minutes he will be electrocuted…" Bishop hit a button on a remote control he had removed from his pocket and instantly the crackle sound of electricity could be heard as it coursed through the table; Leo body shaking slightly as he tried to control himself; the electricity feeling like liquid fire running through his veins.

"He will also be continually electrocuted as long as you are not at work… so I suggest getting started!"

**I am sooooo sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update this story. I kind of got side tracked with my other two. Anyway, here it is and I tried to make it longer in order to make up for the long wait. Poor Donny, I am really not being nice to him. I guess I not being nice to Leo either; sorry... maybe! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews? **


End file.
